Followers
The group of Killers enter the building and they kill everyone. Marla Maples and Derek Wilmot manager to escape out of the building alive. History The beginning of the story is went the terrorist came and they kill everyone and the building. Marla Maples the main Character of the story. Marla was in the room getting ready for the report and Derek Wilmot the second Character of the story. Derek was and the bathroom. After Marla heard the shooting. Marla hide under the table. Derek hide in the bathroom. After the terrorist enter the control room. Derek run away and Marla did too after they tired of looking for her. Derek and Marla manager to escape out of the building alive. Marla in the her way, she saw Derek. Derek said that he is going home. Marla go home too and the same day in during the night. Marla's parents die killed by the terrorist. But Marla manager to escape and tell the police The police came and they watch for her and a police house. Derek was about to be kill. But he manager to escape from the back door after the other Killer came an enter the house from the back door. The cop was killed an the night with a silencer and Marla escape in time from the window, she jump off. And her way, she saw Derek and Derek give a gun to Marla for she can defend herself. And a cabin they hide, very, far, far, away. They make fire for the mosquitos and they tell about they lifes. After a Killer found them. He shot Derek's hand and Marla shot and she kill the Killer by accident. Marla take Derek in a hospital and a cop name Raymond Douglas ask what happen. Marla told everything about what happen. But Raymond dind't believe an her. So Marla go somewhere and Raymond follow her with some cops. Marla was going after the terrorist to kill them about what they done to his friend Derek. But promptly the terrorist got her first. The terrorist trying to raped her and kidnapping her by the Killer Leader Andy Gotti after Raymond and other cops came and save Marla from the terrorist. Marla was save and her friend Derek came out of the hospital and the only thing that Marla can think was kissing him and she also said that she wants to quit his job as reporter. Cast *Marla Maples.... Herself *Derek Wilmot.... Himself *Raymond Douglas.... Himself *Andy Gotti.... Killer Leader *Bill Bonanno.... Killer #3 *Daniel Ocean.... Killer #1 *Erick Davis.... Killer #9 * Elliot Ness.... Killer #7 * Greg Sosa.... Killer #5 * Henry Hill.... Cop #4 * Jacob Jax.... Cop #3 * Jay James.... Killer #8 * Mad Sam.... Killer #10 * Nicky Guerrero.... Cop #2 * Paige Brigante.... Killer #2 * Pascal Corleone.... Killer #4 *Richie Martino.... Doctor *Sil Dante.... Killer #6 *Steve Flemini.... Cop #1 *Terry Maples.... Marla's Mom *Jerry Maples.... Marla's Dad *Tony Scarleta.... Agent #1 *Alonzo Harris.... Agent #2 *Antonio De Rossi.... Camera Man *Alicia Shear.... Women Screaming Characters 'Marla Maples - '''Marla Maples was a Reporter in that time after the Killers came and kill everyone but Marla Manager to escape out of the building alive with an survivor name Derek. Marla manager to escape the house of her parents alive and she escape in time again went the terrorist came in the second house an her way she saw Derek and they hide somewhere in the cabin. Derek was shot and Marla shot the Killer by accident and they escape and they also went to the hospital. Marla told everything to the Officer name Raymond and he didn't believe a word that she said. So Marla went to find the killers and they got her first. After she was about to be raped. The police came and they save her life. After Derek get out of the Hospital. Marla kiss him and they married. '''Derek Wilmot - ' Category:Raccon City Stories